The Wings of X 46
by JohtoBlue
Summary: Team Rocket General, X 46, hopes to harness the power of the legendary Pokemon, building up Team Rocket's reborn army. Can our heroes Free, Heather, and friends stop him before things go to far? Second "movie" story from our OC story.
1. The Electric Wing

**The Wings of X 46**

The Pokémon World. A wonderful place filled with these creatures that we have come to love: Pokémon. Some live in the ocean, others on the land, and even more take to the skies. In this world, there are people who learn to become Pokémon Trainers. This story follows the young trainers Free, Heather and their friends as they fight hard to become what they so desire: Pokémon Masters. However, in the world of Pokémon not everything is fun and games. In every journey one will find speed bumps. Free and Heather will soon discover one of their greatest speed bumps in one, single person — X 46.

* * *

It was a winter's evening, and everything was calm. The sun was setting, and a storm brewed from afar. Clouds would soon paint the sky a dark blue.

A humming could be heard from many miles away. An aircraft flew through the sky quickly. It caused many Pokémon in the air to be swept away. The aircraft sported the color black and has a gigantic red 'R' on both the left and right sides.

There were many people inside the airship operating it. They each wore a black t-shirt, and black bottoms. Most wear hats, and somewhere on their clothing, they sported the same red 'R'. The people belonged to the evil organization Team Rocket. Three years ago, it was said that a group of brave trainers was able to completely disband the group, but a few members refused to quit. It had been a slow process, but Team Rocket was being resurrected. Some say one of the fiercest, and loyal, Team Rocket members was the member who went by Captain X 46.

A man walked into the cockpit of the Team Rocket aircraft and glared at the grunts operating the controls. The man had a bulky figured with long brown hair that went past his shoulders. He wore a black suit that covered the entirety of his body. Chains mixed with the suit, coming in and jabbing right back as though they were part of the fabric. It appeared that he could have been a robot of some sort, but the most noticeable thing about this man was his dark green mask that covered his entire face except for his right eye and hairy jaw.

"Captain 46," a grunt said while walking up to the man and holding his hand to his forehead. The young grunt looked nervous. Sweat leaked from his forehead.

X 46 glared at the grunt. "You will call me X 46," he said fiercely. The grunt merely nodded. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Zapdos is within sight, sir," he stated nervously. "It'll be about time to make our move."

X 46 gave the grunt an evil grin. "Good… Full speed ahead."

The grunt rushed back to his post and pressed a button. The aircraft suddenly sped up. It ripped through the clouds, tearing apart the ones that were trying to form together.

"Soon, Zapdos, you will be mine. You will soon join my collection of legendary Pokémon," X 46 told himself. He patted down on his belt and stared eagerly out the glass.

The grunt from before stood from his chair and walked up to X 46 again. "X 46, we have good and bad news."

"You will call me Captain 46 from now on, got it?" He demanded from the grunt. "Now, what is the news?"

The grunt sighed. "Okay, the good news is that Zapdos is ready for us to capture it, and the bad news is that our machines are down. They need a recharge after the last capture."

X 46 glared at him. "Are you doubting that I can capture Zapdos? You do know that I once captured a legendary like this without machines, right?"

"Yes, Captain. But I just thought that maybe Zapdos would be a little bit harder," the grunt stated.

X 46 sighed, then quickly lashed out his arm and grabbed a hold of the grunt's throat. "Never doubt my power!" he said with a quiet, yet angered, tone.

The grunt grabbed at X 46's hand and struggled to pull it off. "I'm sorry!" he said, gasping for air.

X 46 lifted the grunt into the air and slammed him onto his spine, knocking all the air from the grunt. The grunt rolled around, gasping for air. The rest of the grunts stared back at him. They did not want to risk getting attacked if they tried to help him.

"My name is X 46, not Captain, by the way…" he said calmly while stepping over him.

X 46 walked up to the huge window of the cockpit and looked down. He spotted a yellow winged figure flying through the air. It flew into the mountains, and the Rocket Airship followed. It took a while, but the figure finally landed in a small cave.

"Land now," he told one of the grunts.

The grunt simply nodded, not wanting to get choked. He pressed a button and pulled down a lever. The ship came to a halt and slowly began making its way towards the ground.

Zapdos watched as the aircraft landed before it. One of the 'R's' opened up, and a flight of stairs emerged. X 46 began to walk down these steps while staring at a very focused Zapdos. A few grunts followed him. They pointed guns at Zapdos in case it would try escape. Zapdos looked like it was ready for a fight.

"Zapdos are you ready to be mine?" he asked the bird.

The bird let out a battle cry and charged at X 46 with static covering its whole body. Zapdos let out a jolt of electricity towards X 46. X 46 merely lifted up his right arm and let the volts hit it. The volts quickly disappeared as though his arm absorbed them.

"Well, well, is that all you got?" he questioned, trying to anger Zapdos. "It looks as though I will have to battle you and end this quickly." He stated while pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt. "Go, Cloyster!"

A spiked-shell figure appeared in front of X 46 with an evil smile on its face. "Cloyster…" it cooed softly.

"Brah!" the bird cried out while shooting more bolts of electricity at Cloyster.

"Cloyster," it responded softly. He closed his shell and took the hit directly.

Zapdos gazed upon seeming happy as though it already won the battle.

X 46 grinned evilly. "Cloyster isn't going to be that easy. Ice Beam, now!"

Cloyster quickly opened and shot a bright blue beam from its horn at Zapdos, who took a direct hit. Zapdos' left foot was frozen in ice and it seemed to slow down the legendary bird a bit. It then shot more volts at Cloyster, but this time they hit directly and seemed to cause damage. Cloyster cringed but grinned, seemingly taunting Zapdos.

"Ha! Cloyster, use Blizzard, and let's finish this," X 46 commanded.

Cloyster smiled, opened his mouth, and shot bright blue snow pellets with a cold breeze directly towards Zapdos. They hit dead-on, and Zapdos fell to the ground, struggling to move.

X 46 returned Cloyster and walked up to Zapdos.

"You can't fight me, Zapdos. I'm too strong."

He pulled out a Poké Ball and tossed it at Zapdos. The ball opened and Zapdos went in. The ball glowed a white shine, meaning that the capture was successful.

"This should ensure your allegiance to me," X 46 said while picking up the ball and sticking a clamp on it. Red volts emerged from the clamp and were sent into the ball.

"You are mine," he told Zapdos through the ball.

He turned to walk back up the stairs. The grunts all lowered their guns and followed him. One of the grunts ran to him.

"Sir!" the grunt called from behind. "What do we do next?" he questioned.

X 46 turned around and glared. "You will call me X 46 from now on," he stated firmly. An evil smile was painted on his face. "We are going to Johto…"

The doors closed and X 46 found went to his quarters. The grunts set up for the ship to take off, and before they knew it, it was in the air. The ship zoomed through the sky westward, for the Johto Region.

* * *

**A/N So, our second "movie" story! I don't know what else to call it...**

**Any new readers, check out all of our stories! They all coincide with one another!**

**Did you know flamingos can't eat unless their heads are upside down?**


	2. A Rocket Base Boom

It had only been a week since the group had a gym battle, and other than a few run-ins with some wild Pokémon and one or two random trainers, they had not accomplished much. To make matters worse, it was a rainy day and there was not a building in sight. The trainers had to rely on their umbrellas, which had not been used for a long time.

"I really don't like all of this rain…" Clover complained while it poured down on her and the others. The rain was coming down hard enough to sting their skin. Without their umbrellas, they would have been out of luck.

Deka put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Totodile and Wooper seem to be enjoying it." If anybody could have made her day better, or probably worse, it would have been Deka. It was the latter.

"Woopa!" Free's oblivious Pokémon cried out happily.

"Totodile!" Heather's Pokémon responded. Totodile jumped into a puddle, and mud splashed onto Wooper. Wooper halted in his tracks and stared at Totodile as if he had no clue what was going on.

Free sighed and grabbed his Poké Ball. "Return, Wooper."

Chikorita hung from his shoulder. She had been enjoying the rain but not dancing around in it. Chikorita often smelled sweet, and the addition of the rain made her smell even better.

Clover looked up. "I hate this rain! Why won't it go away? I want it to go away!"

As if the gods had heard her cries, the rain suddenly slowed down. The four trainers looked up at the sky, which was beginning to brighten up. Within only a matter of a few seconds, the rain had stopped completely.

Heather stared at Clover shocked. "Clover, are you psychic?"

"I hope not," Deka interjected. "Then whenever I make her mad, she'll probably do something bad!" He laughed and gave Clover a suspicious look.

His laughter was cut short due to a loud rumbling in the air. All four of the travelers looked up into the air and noticed a giant aircraft flying by.

"I wonder why it is flying so low…" Heather wondered out loud.

Free pointed at the side of the aircraft. "Look at the 'R' on the side."

"Team Rocket…" Clover and Deka mumbled at the same time.

"Should we follow?" Heather asked the group.

Free looked over at Deka and Clover and gave them a look, as if needing their input.

"I don't think we should, we should just continue on our way," Deka replied after a moment of pause.

Heather glared at him. "Why? Are you being a coward?"

Deka returned the glare. "I just don't want to get involved right now! What if one of us gets in trouble? Or even worse, killed!"

"I think we should go," Free interrupted them as though he wasn't even listening.

Clover looked at them and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She seemed dumbfounded by how empty-headed Free was.

"I'm going with or without you guys," Free said with a smile. He looked at Deka. "But I'd appreciate my friends to join me."

Deka frowned at him, but his frown faded once Free began to walk away. "Alright, I'll go, but if it gets to dangerous, we are leaving!" he stated firmly.

All four friends walked in the direction that the aircraft was headed. After about 30 minutes of walking, they noticed that the aircraft had landed in a canyon. The canyon was very wide with many trees everywhere in sight, almost hiding the giant airship. At the sides of the airship, pillars stuck into the ground.

"It is so huge," Deka said in awe.

Free glared at what he saw; below the airship, in the middle of the canyon, a large building stood. The building seemed to lead into the walls of the canyon.

Clover noticed that Free was glaring. "Do you think the base leads into the canyon?"

"I think we may have just found one of the biggest Team Rocket bases there is," Free replied.

"Maybe we should just leave," Deka said, turning around.

"No," Free said quietly, advancing towards the building.

"Is he an idiot?" Deka asked quietly.

Heather shook her head. "We'll keep cover behind the trees."

Clover followed Free and Heather slowly. Her hesitant brother hung his head low and tiptoed. Free, Heather, Clover, and Deka all got as close as they could to the Team Rocket base. They crouched down and hid behind a bush.

"We have to keep low for awhile," Deka said quietly.

Free smiled. "That is the smartest thing you've said all day!"

"Should we maybe try calling the cops?" Clover suggested.

Heather checked her PokéGear. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't have reception out here. I don't think I've had reception for awhile now."

All of the kids laid down under the bushes and stayed there, quiet as the sky got dark. It was not the ideal place to take a nap, but they had been walking on the beach for most of the day, and they were exhausted.

The sky darkened quickly, and the group fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, a huge boom went off inside the Team Rocket base. The noise made all of the kids wake up, and they immediately turned their attention to the base. Deka sat up and glanced over the bush, holding out his hand to tell the others to stay back.

"What was that?" Deka questioned, looking scared.

Heather frowned. "Oh, like we would know," she said a little bit too loud.

"Free, do you think we should go over there?" Clover questioned.

After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, they turned and saw nothing; Free was gone, and the friends had no idea where he was.

"Maybe that was the boom…" Deka told them with a slight giggle. He then caught what he said and began to sweat.

Heather stood up from the bushes and took off for the base. She could not let her friend get hurt and would not take the chance that he could be in the base. Clover immediately followed, leaving Deka behind.

Deka stayed behind, shocked at what he had just witnessed. He stood up after a bit of hesitation and followed suit, running towards the base.

Another big boom lit up the canyon, and Heather and Clover disappeared into a bright light.

"No!" Deka cried out while running into the Team Rocket base.

* * *

**A/N Part 2! Woo! Just so you all know, Brogan will not be in this. I know that she was traveling with the group at the time of Chapter 60, but this takes place in between 60 and 61. We will post up 61 in a bit that way you don't lose any interest in that story.**

**Every three weeks, new Free and Heather Adventures! Every week-except for Free and Heather Adventures posts-new Through the Eyes of Spade!**


	3. Vs The X

Deka was not usually timid like he felt at that moment. He had not really wanted to get involved with Team Rocket, but the group just kind of stumbled upon them. When he came to Johto with his sister, he thought that it would have been a fun, simple vacation. Now knowing that his sister could have been in danger scared him. What would he ever tell his parents if Clover had ever gotten hurt? How could he cope with that?

Once Deka entered the base, he noticed his sister and Heather crouched behind some trash cans and a few grey boxes. He sighed, glad that they were not hurt.

"Sir, we have to make our movements fast if we want to capture the legendary beasts," a voice called out to a man wrapped in chains.

"We will move as soon as we master this machine!" the man snapped, motioning towards a gigantic, turret-looking machine. It was pointed towards the air, the tip smoking as if it had just been fired.

Deka got down on the floor and crawled over to Clover and Heather. "What is that?" he asked curiously.

Clover glared at him. "Shush!"

"We found someone snooping around the area, Captain 46," a Team Rocket grunt announced dragging a sack with something squirming inside.

"Free…" Heather said quietly to herself. She felt herself tearing up but would not allow herself to cry.

The man with the chains turned and revealed his dark green mask. "Well this is perfect. We can use him to test out our new machine. Do you think he is big enough for the machine to work?"

"But, isn't the machine only suppose to work on Pokémon, X 46?" the grunt questioned.

X 46 glared at the man through his mask then lifted his hand and back-handed the grunt. "I will do with the machine whatever I want! And if the intruder loses his life, then let that be a lesson!"

Two grunts then ran out from behind X 46 and lifted the sack into a standing stance. They began to push the sack in front of the machine.

"Fire!" X 46 commanded

A grunt in the back pushed a button, and a red glow emerged from the tip of the gun, charging a beam. The three trainers watched in horror. They could not let Free get killed, but if they were caught, they also risked the chances of being taken into custody. No one knew what would happen with the machine.

Deka grabbed a Poké Ball and stood up, but he suddenly stopped whenever someone let out a loud command.

"Chikorita, Vine Whip!" a familiar voice called out.

Two dark green vines appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the sack, pulling it out of firing range. The gun then shot a red beam at the floor making smoke fill the air.

Once the smoke cleared, two figures appeared.

"Rust!" Deka screamed, using Free's nickname. "And Chikorita!" Normally he had used the nickname for Free, Rust, as an insult, but it had just become what he normally would call him lately. He had not even caught that he said it this time.

Free looked back at the sack. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikorita cried out while swinging her leaf towards it. The leaf sliced against the sack and tore it open.

"Thanks, Free!" the person in the sack said, quickly jumping out.

"Kageon!" Clover screamed joyfully

It was their friend, Kageon Storms, that they had only met a few weeks ago. He held in his hand a Poké Ball, ready to battle with the Team Rocket members.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" both Free and Kageon commanded.

Both of the Chikorita let out a flurry of leaves towards the Team Rocket members. All the members except for X 46 fell down with a heavy thud.

"You dare oppose me!" X 46 screamed at them.

Kageon grinned. "It is actually a truth instead of a dare."

"That was horrible…" Heather mumbled.

X 46 glared and grabbed at his belt. "C'mon out, Moltres!"

"Kraw!" a flaming bird cried out while it emerged from the Poké Pokémon was the most menacing bird the young trainers had ever seen.

"Flamethrower, now!" X 46 commanded.

Moltres opened up its mouth and spout flames at the Chikorita, making a direct hit. Both of the Chikorita were flung back, smacking into a wall. Both still on fire.

"Chikorita!" both of the boys yelled worriedly.

"Go, Totodile!" Heather yelled while her water Pokémon was revealed.

Kageon smiled. "Good idea. Go, Staryu!" He quickly grabbed ahold of one of his Poké Balls and threw it out into the open.

"Hya!" Staryu let out while spinning.

"Water Gun!" they both commanded.

Both Pokémon shot water out of their mouth onto the fire and put it out. Both of the Chikorita lay down, weakened and in pain.

"Toto…" Heather's Totodile said quietly while walking towards Free's Chikorita.

"How pathetic! Moltres, use another Flamethrower!" X 46 screamed.

"Water Gun!" Heather commanded quickly.

Kageon nodded. "Staryu, get in front of it, and use Rapid Spin!"

Staryu quickly shot in front of Totodile, while the water-type shot a blast of water from his mouth. The water connected with the Rapid Spin, and Staryu was sent towards Moltres at a faster speed.

"Protect!" X 46 commanded

A blue barrier lit up around Moltres, and Staryu was deflected.

Deka could not bare to watch anymore, so he ran out to help his friends. As soon as he reached them, a searing pain was sent through his body and fell onto his knees along with Free. They grabbed at their heads, experiencing a stabbing pain through the entirety of their bodies.

X 46 paused and returned Moltres. "I can't believe it…" he said quietly. "Guards, grab them!"

A few guards began to race from the stairs and ran towards the children.

"Return, Totodile!" Heather said while a red stream took her Totodile back into its ball. She then turned and began to run away from the guards. Whenever she looked back she saw Free, Deka, and Kageon all being picked up by them. Once she passed Clover, she grabbed her hand and continued to run through the base and out into the dark.

Clover began to tear up as they ran. "Heather, what are we running for?"

Heather stopped and bent over, out of breath. They had escaped from the base and had found shelter behind a few bushes. "We have to get out of there and find some help…"

"But they have my brother!" Clover screamed.

Heather also began to cry. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

They looked into the base and noticed X 46 glaring at the three boys. He then turned and looked to the outside, but before he could see Heather and Clover, they ducked down.

* * *

**A/N Hooray! Okay... that doesn't deserve a hooray! New Azul chapter this Friday!**


	4. Spiritual Keys

X 46 kicked in a door while carrying Kageon and Free by the collars of their shirts. Deka was carried by two grunts. They threw all three boys into a jail cell and slammed the door shut.

"So, you three boys all think that you could come in MY base and make a mess of things?" X 46 asked, screaming.

Kageon glared. "I know we can, and will!"

"What do you want from us?" Deka questioned, not wanting Kageon smacked around.

An evil grinned formed on X 46's face. "I only need two of you. Two of you are keys!"

"Keys to what?" Free asked angrily

"You two could feel that that searing pain awhile ago, which means that my machine works. Two of you are spiritually attached to the legendary beasts," X 46 replied. "Entei and Suicune will soon be mine because of you!"

"What makes you think that?" Free asked trying to calm down.

"The machine I built can alter and destroy sacred bonds between legendary Pokémon and human. The legendary Pokémon can feel the bond being destroyed and will come to restore it." X 46 said while turning and walking away. "I hope you get good rest because tomorrow, we destroy your spirits!"

X 46 left the room, laughing menacingly. The grunts followed him and closed the door tightly. All three of the boys stayed quiet, taking in their scenery.

It wasn't much. The cement ground was cold. The walls were made out of some sort of metal, and there was no windows, only a ventilation shaft that was too small for any of them to crawl through.

"I failed…" Deka said breaking the silence.

Free frowned. "What exactly did you fail at? If anything, me and Kageon failed."

"I failed to protect Clover… I bet you that they'll get her. I can't be there to protect her," he punched the wall then stood up. "We need to get out of here!"

"Agreed!" Kageon replied while standing up. He grabbed at his belt and pulled out a Poké Ball. "They made a rookie mistake: not taking our Poké Balls! Go, Pinsir!"

Free stood up and pulled out his Sport Poké Ball, "Heracross, we need you!"

"Scyther, help us out!" Deka told his Pokémon while it was released from it's ball.

"Vicegrip!"

"Megahorn!"

"X-Scissor!"

All three Pokémon did their respective attacks on the jail door, hoping to destroy it completely. Their hopes were dashed when the door didn't even budge.

"As I thought…" Kageon said quietly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Deka turned and asked

Kageon sighed "I was thinking it would be strong, a great defense. X 46 seems to be the kind of guy who would think ahead defensively like that."

Free nodded. "Reminds me of someone…"

"So, do we have a plan?" Clover questioned Heather.

"If you give me a moment, maybe I can come up with something!" Heather snapped back.

Clover sighed. "I've given you hours! Can't we just sneak in?"

"That didn't work the first time, it wouldn't work a second time!" Heather again snapped back.

"Actually… it might," a girl's voice called from behind the tree Heather and Clover were taking refuge.

Clover took a step back, hoping to avoid any Team Rocket members.

The girl revealed herself to be Heather's cousin, Trina. "Hey, are you two okay?"

Heather looked at her puzzled. "How… did you find us here?"

"I came here with Kageon after seeing some Team Rocket airships. He left me alone to go look inside the base." She frowned. "I decided to do some investigating of my own and found out that within these canyons, are towers."

"Do you know any way we could get my brother back?" Clover asked with tears in her eyes.

Trina nodded. "Yeah, I think it is time that we show Team Rocket some girl power!"

A loud voice roared from inside the canyon, startling the three girls. All three girls looked up and saw two cat-like figures near the top.

"What are those?" Trina asked.

"Oh, Arceus! I can't believe it's them! " Heather blurted out.

"Did you hear that?" Kageon questioned staring at the ceiling.

Free glared at the door. "I know that cry… It was Suicune!"

"Suicune…" Deka whispered to himself.

"I wonder if X 46 was right…" Kageon wondered to himself aloud.

"Heracross, brake this cage now! Use, Megahorn!" Free ordered his fighting Pokémon.

Heracross stepped back and rammed his strong horn against the iron bars over and over again.

"It isn't working…" Deka told himself sadly. "This just isn't going to work."

"Soon, the legendary beasts will be mine!" X 46 screamed into the night.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter. But it works. Nothing really to say today. New chapter up this Friday! Maybe a Hazel chapter?**


	5. The Take Over

"Alright, if we go sneak in now, we can get our friends back!" Heather said, looking into the base. A lot of Team Rocket members had left, probably to sleep in their cabins for the night.

Clover nodded. "Do you know a way to get in, Trina?"

"To be honest, no, but I'm pretty sure that if we are sneaky enough, we can get in and get them out," she replied with a smile.

* * *

"We have to break out of here!" Free screamed while pulling out all of his Poké Balls. "Wooper, Teddiursa, Quilava and Umbreon help us out! Iron Tail, Slash, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, Megahorn and Razor Leaf, go!"

All of Free's Pokémon performed their respective attacks on the cage. For the first time since they had attacked the door, it had finally moved, breaking through completely.

"Let's get out of here!" Kageon said happily while Free and Deka returned their Pokémon.

All three boys ran out of the jail room and down the hallway that they were dragged through before. Since Kageon was not dizzy at the time, he was able to remember the exact path that they had taken.

* * *

All three girls inched their way into the Team Rocket base. Once they reached the entrance, X 46 revealed himself as he walked out of a dark entrance with Team Rocket grunts following him. The girls dove behind the boxes that they found from before.

"Every single one of you need to keep the legendary beasts inside of the canyon!" he ordered every single grunt.

"Yes, sir!" the all cried out at once before running out of the entrance, leaving X 46 behind. He stared into the sky, not saying anything.

"Why don't you three just come out and face me!" he demanded.

Trina's eyes widened. "Oh no, he knows we're here," she whispered.

"Alright, let's end this now!" Free's voice cried out.

Heather, Trina and Clover turned and saw Kageon, Free, and Deka standing united.

"Go, Cloyster!" X 46 said while throwing a Poké Ball.

"Cloy… ster…" the Pokémon cooed quietly, grinning a dark, evil smile.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" both Kageon and Free ordered their Pokémon.

"Chika!" the cried out in unison while. They twisted their heads, and a plethora of leaves flew towards Cloyster.

X 46 grinned. "Cloyster, Withdraw."

Cloyster simply closed his shell and blocked every single leaf that hit. He then opened up and blasted a bright blue beam towards the two Chikorita.

Deka reacted quickly ."Noctowl, Barrier!"

Noctowl dashed in front of the beam and a shiny pink veil blocked the attack turning it into small ice crystals.

Free jabbed his fist forward. "Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

"Clamp…" X 46 demanded calmly.

Chikorita's vines raced towards Cloyster but were caught by Cloyster's shell. Cloyster then began to thrust and tossed Chikorita into the air. She landed with a big thud, and was unable to continue the battle.

The girls couldn't take anymore. They stood up and ran onto the battlefield.

"Oh, how joy! There are six of you!" X 46 growled in a sarcastic tone.

Running forward, Clover stepped onto some of the destroyed ice crystals, and she fell onto her back. She cried out and tried to move, but her sore back prevented her from getting up.

"Now that I have you where I want you, it is time to try out my machine!" X 46 screamed. He reached down and pushed a red button that had been a part of his suit. The machine that had been pointed at Kageon previously, started to charge. Within a matter of seconds, a red beam was released.

"No!" Deka yelled, jumping in front of it and taking the blow himself. Deka's body shot back and hit a wall, then his body fell limp onto the ground.

Clover looked at him teary eyed "Big Brother…"

"Don't worry. He isn't dead," X 46 reassured, sounding happy.

Deka stood up slowly, slightly chuckling. "Hehe, what is it that you want me to do first, X 46?"

"What are you doing, Deka?" Heather asked. Her voice was shaky from fear. She had been scared that her friend might have died, but now she was worried about his sudden mood change.

X 46 laughed. A sudden familiar roar ceased his laughing, and he peered up a staircase. "Up there is Entei. Go capture the legendary beast for me at all cost," he paused. "Even if it means your life!"

Deka gave an evil smile and advanced towards the stairs.

"Deka?" Clover asked, watching her brother move. A red aura rose like smoke from his body.

"I'll give chase. Take care of Chikorita!" Free told his friends as he ran towards the staircase.

Clover glared at X 46. "What did that machine do to my brother?"

"That machine brings out all hatred in a being. I brought out all of your brother's hatred. It also makes it to where he will obey all of my orders," he explained. He smiled through his green mask at the group of trainers.

Heather's eyes widened. "Free may be in trouble!" She bent over and grabbed Chikorita. "He might need you…"

* * *

Free reached the top of the stairs after what seemed like running forever. The room that they were in appeared as an empty conference room. On the opposite side of the room, windows replaced walls. The room had been a sort of balcony, overlooking the entire canyon.

"So, Free you're going to get in my way…" Deka said quietly.

Free frowned "This isn't you… You are better than this. Don't follow X 46!"

Deka grabbed at his hair and pulled it. "I will do as my master wishes!" Without any warning, he threw a Poké Ball into the air.

"Ivysaur!" his Pokémon cried out.

"It looks like this will be your last battle, Free," Deka said while grinning evilly. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

**A/N Halfway done!**

**That is all.**

**I love you.**


	6. Free Falling

"Deka… I don't want to battle you," Free said calmly. "This isn't you." He took a step back, feeling the intensity in Deka's eyes.

Deka glared and commanded his Pokémon, ignoring Free's plea. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip him!"

"Saur?" the grass Pokémon questioned.

"Do it! I am your master!" Deka yelled at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur nodded then shot a vine at Free, smacking him across the face.

Free winced and grabbed his cheek. "That-that isn't going to do it!"

Deka grinned. "Then maybe this will! Razor Leaf!"

"Ivysaur!" it cried out, responding by shooting razor sharp leaves at Free.

Free stood still as the leaves connected and tore into his skin, knocking him back. Free fell onto his back and sat up, wincing at the pain that surged through his entire body.

"Now will you show me how tough you are?" Deka teased.

Free grabbed at his belt, gripping one of his Poké Balls. "I won't fight you, but I can hold you off!" He threw the ball into the air. "Go, Teddiursa!"

"Err…" she cooed quietly while putting her index claw into her mouth.

"Teddiursa, I just need to you defend," Free told his Pokémon.

"Defend all you want!" Deka screamed. "It won't you do any good!"

* * *

"So, while he destroys that twerp, I should destroy all of you," X 46 told the remaining kids.

"I don't think so! Vaporeon, go!" Trina called out, throwing a Poké Ball.

"Vaporeon!" Her blue Eeveelution cooed happily.

"You two, Espeon!" Clover cried.

Heather nodded. "Jolteon, it's you!"

"Jolt!" It growled angrily.

X 46 smiled. "Well if you want a three on three battle, then I'll give you one!" X 46 pulled out two black Poké Balls and threw them into the air.

Two giant birds, one being the Moltres from before, appeared right before their eyes. The other one was new to the group, it's body yellow, and electricity bursting from its body.

"Cloyster, Zapdos, and Moltres, attack!" X 46 ordered.

"Ice Beam!" Trina ordered Vaporeon.

Clover was also quick to react. "Psybeam!"

"Jolteon, you use Thundershock!" Heather responded.

All respective attacks collided with one another and caused smoke to fill the base.

"One more time!" All three girls told their Pokémon.

Their Pokémon blasted their attacks at the birds and this time, got a direct hit.

Heather smiled but then felt her body jolt. She fell to the floor in pain. "What is happening?"

Clover glanced over at Heather before she also fell forward, holding her chest in agony.

"More spiritual connections?" X 46 questioned.

"K-Kageon…" Trina said weakly, trying to breathe through the smoke. "Go save Free and Deka."

"We can hold him off," Heather told him.

Clover struggled but stood up. "Please save my older brother… please," she muttered.

Kageon nodded and motioned for both Chikorita to follow him. "It's a promise." He then took off, darting for the long staircase.

* * *

"Ivysaur, Tackle attack now!" Deka commanded, continuing the battle.

"Saur!" It cried out, dashing towards Teddiursa.

Free winced, holding at one of his cuts. "Just keep defending yourself!"

Ivysaur collided with Teddiursa, but Teddiursa was too fast. She caught Ivysaur and threw him back. "Err…" She called weakly.

Free looked at Teddiursa. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you!"

Teddiursa turned and gave him a weak smile. "Err…"

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Free told her quietly, tears fell from his eyes.

Teddiursa took a deep breath and turned to Ivysaur. "Err!" she screamed.

"Saur?" Ivysaur cooed, watching Teddiursa closely.

Deka glared at both of the Pokémon. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip it!"

Ivysaur shot two strong vines towards Teddiursa. Before Teddiursa could do anything, she was lifted into the air and thrown at Free. With one swift movement, he quickly caught Teddiursa, but the force was too strong. He stumbled back and couldn't control himself.

Kageon continued to run up the stairs, both Chikorita still following him. He could faintly hear the crashing of attacks at the top and bottom. It sounded as though the girls were having trouble with X 46.

"No!" A voice called out from atop.

"Free!" Kageon screamed, running faster. He finally reached the top and looked over and saw Free stumbling.

"Finish him with Razor Leaf!" Deka demanded from Ivysaur.

"Saur!" Ivysaur yelled, while a plethora of leaves raced from his back. The leaves connected and sent Free backwards into one of the giant windows. The window cracked, Free and Teddiursa pushing against it. And in a blink of an eye, the fell from the top of the tower.

Kageon ran over with the Chikorita extending his arm but, it was too late. Free was falling and there was no stopping him.

* * *

A long haired figure stepped out and looked at the Team Rocket base. "It is about time that I face you again…"

* * *

**A/N And we're back to this story! By the way! We rewrote the first chapter of Heather and Free's story. It is so much better! So, read and enjoy!**


	7. The Legends Breakout

Free fell towards the ground, holding onto his Teddiursa for dear life even though he knew the end was near. Suddenly, seconds before he could hit the ground something jumped from the side of the canyon and caught him on its back. Free looked at the creature and locked eyes with it.

"Suicune…" He told himself. Suicune's eyes started to glow, and Free fell asleep on his back.

* * *

"You killed him!" Kageon screamed at the possessed Deka.

Deka grinned then returned his Ivysaur. "No, Free killed Free. He fell. I had nothing to do with it."

Kageon squeezed the Chikorita tight. "I might just throw you out the window!"

Deka laughed and glanced around the room. He frowned. "It looks like Entei has already fled this area. I wonder where he could be."

"Are you even listening to me? Don't you feel bad for what you did?" Kageon screamed.

With a loud, cackling laugh, Deka advanced towards the stairs. He quickly bolted down and began to run towards the commotion downstairs.

Kageon followed, angry and sad at the apparent loss of his best friend. Once both Deka and Kageon reached the bottom, they noticed all three girls kneeling on the ground, helpless, and screaming in agony.

"It turns out that four of you brats have Spiritual Connections!" X 46 cried out happily, but he was interrupted by a loud boom from outside.

"Roar!" A singular giant figure cried. It walked into the base, revealing itself to the legendary Pokémon, Entei.

X 46 grinned, "Zapdos, Moltres, get it for me!"

Both the birds charged at the legendary beast and collided with it. The energy of the battle sent shock waves throughout the base. Electrical equipment and everything around surged with energy.

Trina struggled but stood back up and looked over at Kageon. "We have to stop this battle, now!"

Heather and Clover stood up next to her. "Agreed," they said in unison.

Heather looked and noticed the Poké Balls X 46 had used for Moltres and Zapdos. Noticing that they didn't look normal, she came up with an idea.

"Jolteon, Thundershock those Poké Balls!" She commanded.

"Jolt!" It roared, while sending bolts of electricity from its yellow coat into the Poké Balls. After a few seconds of charges going through them, the Poké Balls couldn't take anymore, and they exploded on the spot.

X 46 turned and looked at his belt. "What the? No!"

The two legendary birds screeched into the air and then fell limp onto the ground. Heather and Clover staggered before falling to their knees.

Deka grabbed at his head. "It hurts! Make it stop!" he screamed in agony. He turned around and fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" X 46 screamed. "My beautiful creation. Y-you destroyed it!" He advanced angrily at the three girls. "It is about time that you kids pay!"

"Gyro Ball!" A voice yelled. A yellow and red figure rolled rapidly towards X 46 and hit him directly in the chest. X 46 flew back into the Team Rocket Base wall. The yellow and red figure stopped spinning and revealed itself as Shuckle.

"Shuckle?" Heather questioned.

The long-haired figure ran out of the darkness and glared at X 46. The group smiled, seeing their old traveling companion, Raver.

Suddenly the legendary birds went into a rampage and darted for the entrance. Both of them escaped from the base and flew into the canyon, shooting their own respective attacks at random things. Entei followed also blasting flames at anything it could find.

Raver watched as X 46 struggled to get back up. "You should all try to calm down the legendary beasts. I can hold off X 46 here."

The three girls struggled, but they ran outside, along with Kageon who left Deka at the care of Raver.

"So, it is about time that I see you again," X 46 said while standing back up. "Cloyster, go!"

"Cloyster…" X 46's Pokémon cooed softly.

"I was hoping that I'd never see you again." Raver glared at him. "Shuckle, Gyro Ball now!" Shuckle shot at Cloyster, spinning at the same rapid force like before.

"Withdraw!" X 46 yelled. Cloyster quickly closed its shell, and Shuckle rammed into it. The shell wasn't phased, and Shuckle twisted back to Raver.

"My turn to be on the offensive. Cloyster use Ice Beam," X 46 ordered confidently. Cloyster opened his shell and shot a bright blue beam towards Shuckle.

"Try to dodge!" Raver called out.

Shuckle twisted and pushed itself up into the air.

"Now, give it another Gyro Ball!" Raver told his Pokémon. Shuckle, in mid-air, shot at Cloyster.

"Clamp!" X 46 screamed. Shuckle twisted and got caught in the middle of Cloyster's shell. Cloyster bit down hard and began to crush Shuckle.

X 46 grinned. "You've definitely gotten better, but not nearly good enough!"

Cloyster began to clamp down harder, and Shuckle screamed in pain.

"Ice Beam!" X 46 ordered. From inside the shell another blue beam was shot and sent Shuckle back to Raver. The bug-type was completely embodied in ice.

Raver's face turned cold. "Return…"

* * *

**A/N Three more parts! We'll be wrapping this story up within the next three weeks. Heather is gone, so I'll be posting up a lot more. Our goal is to get Free and Heather's story wrapped up by the end of the year. But we need your support to do that!**


	8. The Legends Destroy

The three legendaries raged on in between the canyon walls. Each of them shot many strings of attacks at the walls of the canyon. Parts of the base started to fall, crashing into the mountainous regions.

"We have to stop them," Clover told her friends. She watched the beasts go on their rampage.

"Yeah, but how?" Trina questioned.

Suddenly a bright blue beam shot from afar and connected with Moltres. The fire bird fell to the ground, but instantly shot back up into the air. A blue figure then ran into sight, revealing it to be Suicune with none other than Free on its back. He was unconscious, but Teddiursa was not. Teddiursa sat on Free's back with a worried look on her face.

The four trainers ran over and picked Free off of Suicune. The legendary glanced over the trainers calmly. He lowered his head, bowing to the trainers.

"I don't think that Suicune is enraged like the others…" Kageon suggested.

Heather felt at Free's chest. "He's not dead, which is good." She turned her attention to Suicune. "You saved him?"

"Sui!" Suicune cried out.

"Maybe Suicune can calm down the others?" Kageon suggested. "Suicune isn't enraged so maybe it can help stop their rage. If that makes any sense."

Suicune nodded and dashed off near the battling legendaries. It then shot another beam from its mouth causing the raged legendaries to part for a moment, but they resumed their rage soon after.

"This isn't looking good," Heather told the others. "We have to do something."

"Is there anything we can do?" Trina questioned.

"W-we have to connect with them," a voice said from behind.

The trainers all turned and found Deka struggling to keep his balance.

"Brother!" Clover screamed, running to Deka and giving him a hug.

"How'd you come back to consciousness?" Heather asked.

Deka smiled weakly. "I have no clue. I think whenever Entei was being tortured it broke the spell."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it happened. It just mattered that it happened," Kageon interjected.

"So, how do we bond with them exactly, big brother?" Clover asked Deka.

Deka didn't reply for awhile. He put his hand to his chin and looked down. "I honestly have no clue."

"Then I have an idea," Heather told them.

"What is it?" Trina asked, never knowing what was on Heather's mind.

Heather turned around and ran towards the legendaries, leaving the other trainers shocked and confused. "I'm going to get in the battle and try to stop this," she shouted back at them, trying to give them reassurance.

"Great…" Deka mumbled.

Kageon turned towards Deka. "You and Clover stay here because you're weak right now. Trina and I will go with Heather and hopefully calm down the legendaries." He then motioned towards Trina, and they both took off.

"Good luck guys," Deka screamed. He looked at Deka, "You should go with them too; I can take care of Rust."

"Are you sure, brother?" Clover asked not sounding sure of him.

Deka put his hand on her shoulder. "You still have some energy left. Rust and I do not. Get moving, and I will make sure he is okay."

Clover nodded and turned around. "I'll do everything I can for you, brother!" She ran off towards the rampaging legendaries.

Deka made his way to Free and sat down next to him. "You better be okay, Rust… I'm sorry for what I did to you…"

"Jolteon, use Thundershock," Heather commanded.

"Jolt," he cried out, shooting out a bolt of electricity at the legendary Pokémon. The bolt continued fast and connected with Moltres.

Moltres cried and shot a beam from its mouth. Before the beam could connect a flame collided with it, destroying it completely.

Heather looked back and noticed Kageon with his Vulpix. "Thank you!"

"No problem, I have to help out as much as possible. Use Fire Spin," he called.

Vulpix jumped into the air and let out a blast of fire from her mouth. The fire connected with Zapdos and an oncoming Moltres. The legendary Pokémon fell back and glared at them.

Clover ran to the group. She grabbed at her stomach and heaved. "Deka sent me here to help. I think I can help since I may have a connection with one of the legendaries."

Heather nodded and grabbed her hand. They began to run towards Entei, Zapdos, and Moltres.

"Do you know who you are connected with yet, Heather?" Clover asked from behind.

"I am pretty sure that I am connected to Zapdos. I just seem to feel its pain," Heather explained.

"I think that Moltres is who I am spiritually connected with," Clover responded. "I am pretty sure we're going to have trouble with Entei in that case…"

"Then first we will focus on ours then we will get Deka involved," Heather told her. "We will do what we can."

Clover frowned. "I hope we can do a lot…"

* * *

**A/N Two more parts after this! I can't wait to have this done. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of this story. The next one is so much better.**

**What do you think of this story, so far?**


	9. The Legends Calm

"W-what is happening?" A dazed and confused Free questioned.

"Our friends are out there trying to calm down the legendary Pokémon," Deka told him. He held out his hand to Free. "Do you want to join the fight?"

Free grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "If we can do anything, then yes, but I think that instead we should maybe go and fight against X 46."

Deka nodded and looked at the Team Rocket base. "I hope that Raver is okay…"

* * *

Heather watched as Zapdos shot Moltres with a Thunderbolt.

"This isn't good," she whispered. "Zapdos!"

"Maybe we just have to get their attention," Clover wondered aloud.

"Maybe. Go, Totodile!" Heather called.

"Totodile!" It cried out happily.

Heather grinned. "Totodile, I'm going to need you to use a Hydro Pump towards the Legendary Birds, and get their attention." Totodile opened up his mouth and released a jet of water from it. The water scathed Zapdos, and angered the bird.

Zapdos flew towards Totodile, prepared to do massive damage. Before Zapdos could get within reach, Heather ran and stepped in the way. Zapdos, not stopping, collided into the ground in front of Heather. Dust and dirt went into the air, and engulfed Heather and Totodile.

"Heather, no!" Clover screamed, then running towards the collision.

Moltres noticed Clover in motion and shot a direct Flamethrower towards her. Before the attack could connect, a blast of water put out the Flamethrower. Clover looked up and noticed Totodile and Heather standing strong with a grounded Zapdos.

"You bond with Moltres, and we will do what we can here with Zapdos," Heather told her.

* * *

"With your skills, you'd be a great Team Rocket member," X 46 informed Raver. "Why don't you go ahead and join our group? I would make you my executive-chief."

Raver cringed. "I would never join the likes of you! You take what you want without any form of care!"

"Feelings are for the weak!" X 46 yelled back at Raver. "Because of people's 'feelings' this world is weak! Take what you want with no remorse!"

"You are wrong," Raver muttered.

X 46 grinned evilly. "Join me, and nothing will stop us."

"Don't do it, Raver!" a voice echoed from afar. The voice was that of Free's who advanced towards Raver.

"Chika!" Chikorita called.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Raver told him kindly. "It is good to see that you're not a goner."

"It would take more than Deka to take me out," Free told him. He turned to X 46. "It is my turn to fight you!"

"Where are the others?" Raver asked.

"They all went to calm down the other legendaries," Free explained, pulling a Poké Ball from his belt. "Go, Umbreon!"

"Bre…" it cooed, staring at X 46.

"Watch out. Cloyster is definitely a challenge," Raver warned.

"That's right! Cloyster use Ice Beam," X 46 ordered.

Cloyster opened up his shell and shot his bright blue beam towards Umbreon.

"Dodge it, Umbreon!" Free yelled. Seconds before the beam would hit, Umbreon maneuvered his body to avoid the Ice Beam.

"Now strike back with a Shadow Ball," Free called, trying to end it quickly. In the midst of air Umbreon released a dark sphere from his mouth and shot it towards Cloyster.

"Withdraw," X 46 called quietly. Cloyster closed his shell, and the Shadow Ball was destroyed on contact.

"His defenses is like no-other," Raver told Free quietly. "Doesn't even match that of my own."

"Raver, can I ask you a question?" Free asked. "Who is X 46?"

Raver simply sighed. He clenched his fist and glared at X 46.

* * *

Deka ran and caught up with Kageon and Trina. "Where is my sister?"

Kageon pointed off in the distance. "Her and Heather are taking care of the legendaries. Did you leave Free alone?"

Deka shook his head. "Free went to help out Raver." He turned and headed towards the direction of Clover and Heather.

* * *

"They are too angry to calm down," Clover stated while staring into the eyes of Moltres. "Please calm down!"

Moltres then lifted is head and opened its mouth but fell to the ground.

"It is too drained, along with Zapdos," Heather told Clover. "All that is left is Entei."

Deka caught up with them and smiled. "Entei is also drained just like these two. After my battle with Free, I don't think Entei would have too much energy left."

"So, I would guess that all of the legendaries are calmed down," Clover said with relief.

"Now all that is left would be X 46," Heather said. "I hope that Raver has done the job."

"If not, then Free is there to help," Deka told her. "He woke up and he is safe."

Heather looked into the sky, then at Zapdos. "For now…"

* * *

**A/N One more part! Then next week, we'll only be posting once. I'll be going to Colorado for a family reunion, so I won't be able to post up as much. I am going to work hard on the next part, hopefully making it really awesome.**

**We'll find out!**


	10. And to Finish It

**Last time…**

"They are too angry to calm down," Clover stated while staring into the eyes of Moltres. "Please calm down!" Moltres then lifted is head and opened its mouth but fell to the ground. It was too weak to continue being enrage

"It is too drained, along with Zapdos," Heather told Clover. "All that is left is Entei."

Deka caught up with them and smiled. "Entei is also drained just like these two. After my battle with Free, I don't think Entei would have too much energy left."

"So, I would guess that all of the legendaries are calmed down," Clover said with relief.

"Now all that is left would be X 46," Heather said. "I hope that Raver has done the job."

"If not, then Free is there to help," Deka told her. "He woke up and he is safe."

Heather looked into the sky, then at Zapdos. "For now…"

**And now Part 10…**

The three stood there. Deka stared cautiously at the legendaries. He sidestepped next to Clover. "I don't trust them yet…"

"Well, we won't know anything by just standing here. Why don't we go and help out Raver and Free?" Clover suggested.

"More running," Deka moaned.

Heather looked over at Zapdos. "No. I don't think so…"

* * *

"Why don't you tell him who I am Raver? Are you scared?" X 46 asked Raver, knowing that he was bothering him.

"I can take anything Raver. Who is X 46?" Free ensured Raver.

Raver sighed and tossed a Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" It called out happily but locked eyes with X 46 and glared.

"Use Water Gun," Raver ordered.

Squirtle opened his mouth and released a stream of water towards Cloyster.

"Withdraw," X 46 commanded quietly.

Before the water could connect Cloyster's shell clamped shut, blocking from any heavy impact.

"Now counter attack with another Ice Beam," X 46 ordered.

"This is what we need to beat it," Free whispered to Raver. "Whenever it opens back up you block the Ice Beam, and Umbreon will finish this with a Shadow Ball.

"Got it," Raver replied. "Squirtle block it with a Water Gun!"

Cloyster opened up his shell and shot another beam of ice towards the opposing team. Squirtle quickly replied with a blast of water from his mouth. The two blasts connected, and Ice Beam overpowered knocking back Squirtle.

"Haha, you weaklings," X 46 laughed, but his smile soon faded.

Umbreon, very quickly, shot in front of Cloyster and let loose a strong Shadow Ball that connected before X 46 could build a defense. Cloyster fell back, unable to continue.

X 46 spat at the ground then returned Cloyster. "You are definitely a lot smarter than I thought. Who knew that mere children would get in my way?"

"I don't want your praise!" Free yelled at him.

"Now that you have defeated me, why don't you tell him who I am Raver?" X 46 suggested.

Raver glared at him. "Stop pushing that!"

"Hey, are you guys okay?" A voice echoed from afar.

Raver and Free looked over and noticed all of their friends, advancing towards them atop the legendary Pokémon.

"They actually did it," Free said, relief in his voice.

"How did you calm their rage?" X 46 questioned, enraged. He turned and began to run upstairs. "Looks like Team Rocket has failed, but that doesn't mean that we have to give up!"

Raver took off after him and left Free behind, the trainer now confused. Free waited for his friends to meet with him at the Team Rocket base. Each of them on their respectable Legendary Pokémon. Trina rode with Heather, and Kageon with Deka.

"It's good to see you safe and sound," Heather told Free with a smile.

"Where is X 46 off to?" Trina questioned.

Free looked up the stairs. "I think he's trying to escape."

"I don't want to wait here to find out," Kageon said while getting off of Entei. "We should pursue him while someone calls the authorities."

"Clover you stay here and call the authorities. We will go and capture X 46," Deka told his little sister.

Clover smiled. "That is a great idea except for the fact that I don't have a PokéGear or a way to contact the authorities!"

Deka sighed. "Good point… alright… new plan!"

"How about we all just go and apprehend X 46 ourselves," Heather interjected, getting annoyed at the stalling of her friends. "We have him outnumbered."

Everyone nodded and began to run up the stairs, leading to X 46.

"I am getting very tired of running," Deka stated.

"Stop complaining! It is for a good cause!" Trina yelled at him.

The only noise that came from them was the clapping of their footsteps. They finally reached the top of the Team Rocket base. Once they reached the top they noticed Raver standing next to X 46, peacefully, as though nothing bad was happening.

"Raver?" Kageon questioned.

Raver turned and looked at them. "Hey guys…"

"What's going on?" Clover questioned, noticing the peaceful setting.

"How could we be fighting during this?" X 46 questioned. He then pointed towards the sun rising. "It would be wrong of us."

Heather smiled at the sight. "It is very pretty."

X 46 looked at her and smirked, "Get them."

Suddenly a few Team Rocket Grunts appeared and grabbed the trainers. X 46 reached out and grabbed Raver and tossed him towards the floor. Raver landed with a thud then rolled down the stairs, unconscious.

Free struggled. "Of course that was just a ruse!"

"You stupid children," X 46 yelled at them. "How dare you think that I am that weak? How pathetic!"

"Team Rocket is to not be trusted!" Trina screamed.

X 46 stepped down the stairs and around Raver. "Team Rocket, let's take off!"

A grunt dashed over to a chair and sat in it. He started to press buttons and the base lifted off of the ground.

X 46 grinned. "We're going to go ahead and take you with us, and use your Pokémon for tests."

Swablu flew off of Clover's head and hid near the ceiling. Clover noticing this, decided to speak up. "Don't you dare do that to our Pokémon!"

X 46 locked eyes with Clover and wrapped his hand around her throat. "I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, and however I want!" He then lifted his arm and picked her off from the ground, choking her.

"Put down my sister!" Deka screamed at him. "Put her down now!" Deka then began to flail around but was unable to break the grunt's hold.

X 46 threw Clover into the air but she was caught by flying vines.

"Good job, Chikorita!" Free praised his Pokémon, who had gone unnoticed.

"Chika!" She called out happily.

"Get that Pokémon!" X 46 ordered the grunts. Most grunts, with the exception of the few that were holding the trainers, ran after Chikorita. Before the grunts could grab her, Swablu swooped down from the ceiling and grabbed a hold of Chikorita.

Kageon took advantage of the distracted grunts and kicked one in the gut, enabling him to escape and run after the controls without X 46 noticing.

Deka quickly shifted and tossed a grunt over his shoulder, colliding with X 46 and leaving them both grounded. The other trainers fought off the rest of the grunts while Deka made his way to his sister.

"Are you okay?" Deka questioned while holding up her head.

Clover gave him a weak smile. "I'll be okay… just stop them."

Deka nodded and put her back down. He ran after Kageon and kicked the grunt controlling the ship.

"Do you know how to fly this?" Deka asked him.

Kageon smiled. "I have no clue!"

There was a sudden crashing noise at the side of the ship. Deka and Kageon looked out to the side, seeing Zapdos and Moltres fly away.

"Doesn't matter anymore! I doubt that we can fly if we wanted to!" Deka snapped.

"We're going to have to fly out of here, so choose any Pokémon capable of flying with us on their backs," Trina informed them.

Deka threw two Poké Balls into the air. Beedrill and Noctowl appeared.

"Go, Pelipper," Trina called whilst tossing her Poké Ball into the air.

Raver stood up and ran towards the group. "So… are we about to crash?"

"Yeah, but hopefully these three Pokémon can hold us up," Heather explained to him.

Free carried over Clover. "She should go first."

Raver looked at the glass and kicked it, easily shattering it. "Now go!"

Clover grabbed a hold of Pelipper and was flown away towards safety.

"We have to hurry," Heather screamed.

Kageon grabbed a hold of Noctowl's talons and took off towards the ground. "Be quick guys…"

"I'll see you guys at the bottom," Deka told them while hopping atop of Beedrill. He soared off.

The group waited as Pelipper flew back up and Trina hopped on its back. Trina quickly flew out of sight.

"Now it's just the three of us," Heather stated with relief.

"I can settle for just you three!" X 46 screamed, his footsteps crashing into the ground.

Raver pushed Free out of the way as X 46 crashed into him and the both fell out of the window.

"Raver!" Both Heather and Free screamed while they watched their friend fall.

Raver latched onto the side of the ship and held on. He watched as X 46 fell into the currents of a river at the bottom. He looked up at Free. "Help me up, guys…"

Free grabbed his hand, and Noctowl landed next to them along with Beedrill and Pelipper.

"We are mere seconds away," Heather noted. The ship was heading for the river, and what would happen is only a mystery.

Free grabbed a hold of Beedrill while Heather grabbed Noctowl and Raver, Pelipper. They each took turns leaving the ship. The flying Pokémon struggled but eventually landed on safe ground.

Each trainer then watched as the Team Rocket base crashed into the river and was completely destroyed.

"No…" Raver whispered.

Free sighed. "I can't believe that we actually got through all of that!"

Each of the trainers smiled, with the exception of Raver. Each relieved that the adventure with X 46 was over.

Trina looked at Raver. "Are you okay?"

Raver stood up and threw a Poké Ball at the river. "I'll be fine. I'm going to go and look for him…"

Lapras was released from the ball and it let out a happy cry. Raver climbed on top of him and looked at his friends. "Thank you guys for everything, but I must be off." Raver sailed out of sight.

"I wonder what is next," Kageon stated. "What do we do now?"

"We have to continue our adventure… that was just our previous step," Clover explained.

"Yeah… she's right!" Deka said happily.

Free sat down, "I can't believe it…"

"What?" Trina and Heather asked simultaneously.

"I never found out what the connection between Raver and X 46 was…" Free stated sadly.

* * *

**A/N And he never will... Just kidding. The next movie story is much better than this one. It actually will go deeper in X 46's storyline, so we'll get to see more of him!**

**Also, this story isn't exactly canon to Free and Heather's Adventure. Just so you all know!**

**What'd you think?**


End file.
